Cyndaquil's Legacy
by Cyndaquil255
Summary: My first fic so go easy on me. Follow the adventures of Cyndaquil and his best friend, Chikorita. Story is better than the summary. If you think of a better name, let me know. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: The Egg and a New Friend

**I don't own pokemon and I never will.**

**Prologue**

**The Egg and A New Friend**

10 years ago…..

"But what if he sees us?" asked a small, pink and grey pokemon. It was Mesprit, the being of emotion.

"Even if he does, he cant possibly defeat all of us," replied a large, white, horse-like creature with a golden ring of sorts around it's body. It was Arceus, the Alpha pokemon. "But even so, we should have a back-up plan."

"How about you create a special egg, with a unique kind of the species of pokemon inside?" asked Mesprit.

"Hm….. I'm not completely sure…" replied Arceus.

"If no one has a better idea, it may work." said Uxie, the being of knowledge .

"I like the idea."

"As do I."

"It may be our best option."

"I see no flaws in the plan."

The four pokemon who spoke were, in order, Dialga, the being of time, Palkia, the being of space, Azelf, the being of willpower, and Giratina, the guardian of the Distortion World and the dead.

"Very well. This will be our plan B."

With that, they headed off to the Temple of Fire, to confront their enemy…

Meanwhile, Deep inside the temple…

A being much like Arceus in appearance, but purple and orange in color, was pacing around a large fire. It was Dark Arceus, the one the 7 were speaking of.

"Those 7 legendary pokemon will probably try to stop me again… I need a diversion to draw them from my plans for the next 16 years…. Maybe… Yes, of course. It is settled, I will create a dark image of a legendary pokemon to cause trouble around the land."

And so, he willed into existence, Dark Mew.

"Dark Mew. I need you to cause trouble around this land to draw the attention of Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and Arceus."

"Yes, sir."

"Do your best, and don't fail."

And with that, Dark Mew flew off to do what he was ordered.

A few hours later…..

"I still don't know how he beat all 7 of us," said Arceus.

"Neither do I, but I don't like the sound of that Dark Mew, Arceus," said Mesprit.

"It looks like it's time for plan B."

"But who will take care of it? We cant…"

"I may have an Idea." Everyone looked to the speaker. It was a small, pink, catlike pokemon. Mew.

"Follow me."

In a small town that, with concentrated psychic and dark energies, is suspended in mid air, with only one connection to the ground, there live 2 Cyndaquils. They very much would like a child, but they are also not sure whether or not they can handle one. They are Ember and Inferno Flame.

"I don't know what to do, Inferno. I want a son or daughter, but…"

"Just relax and think it over a few times, Ember. I'm sure you…"

But he was cut off by a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Ember and Inferno Flame. I have heard of your hard decision, so I have a solution for you."

"Who's there?!? Show yourself!"

Arceus then appeared in a bright flash, and said: "Do not be alarmed. I come with a deal for you."

"……Yes?" responded both Ember and Inferno, weakly.

"I will create an egg for you. This egg will contain a special Cyndaquil, one that, once he learns to, can master all of the elements. However, his purpose will be to cause an evil image of myself to never exist. Once he does so, he will cease to exist, as well."

"…" They were both speechless.

"Do you accept my offer?"

They waited a moment. And then, "We accept."

And so, he created the egg, and left it in the care of these 2.…

7 years ago… Or, if you prefer, 3 years later…

"Okay, okay, we're here, Cyndaquil." Ember was speaking to the Cyndaquil from the egg she and Inferno had received as a gift from Arceus 3 years before. He had been asking for a long time how much longer until they got to the park. "Now go have some fun."

"Okay, mom." With that, he went and played with some of the others around the park for a few hours. It was when he was playing alone that he heard the sound. A faint sound, somewhat like crying… He followed the sound, curious as to what it may be, and found that it was, indeed, crying. It was coming from a Chikorita, with a somewhat small leaf for one of her age. And there was a Treeko, Bulbasaur, and Roselia making fun of her for it. Seeing others sad made Cyndaquil upset, but seeing others getting picked on made him angry. He started over to make them stop.

"…And I don't think it will ever be as large as it should be!" The Treeko seemed to be the leader of the small group, as he was doing the most teasing.

"Hey."

Everyone stopped. Even Chikorita. They looked to see a somewhat angry Cyndaquil staring at the Treeko, Bulbasaur, and Roselia.

"It's not very nice to pick on others."

"Hey, look pal, I don't know who you are, but this Chikorita, she's got an abnormally small leaf, and can't do everything others can. And what she can do is very weak compared to…"

"I said knock it off."

"You never said that."

"You were supposed to imply it from my last statement."

"How do we know you just want us to leave her alone so you can scorch her with a flamethrower?"

"Because A., I wouldn't do that without a reason, and B., I can't use it that well yet. So I suggest you leave before I get angry. And my mom said to try to keep from getting angry."

"Oh, yeah? Why? Will you go and call her like a baby?"

"I'm warning you."

"Shut up, fire-boy."

"THAT'S IT! You're going to regret this more than I will, and I'm already regretting it a lot."

Cyndaquil unleashed an abnormally powerful ember attack on the Roselia. It knocked her out in one shot.

The bulbasaur started, "How did you…" before getting hit by another ember of the same power. He was knocked out as well.

"That's not normal! What are you?!?!"

"I warned you. My mom says my fire powers are more powerful when I'm angry."

And then he hit Treeko with an ember, as well. When he calmed down, he went and talked to the chikorita.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think s-so."

"Why don't you tell your mom about those bullies?"

"Because, if she found out, she wouldn't let me come here anymore."

"Well, lets go tell her."

"But…"

"I'll work something out with her. Just follow me."

And so they went and spoke with her parents. They came up with a plan that Chikorita could only go to the park if Cyndaquil could, too. And that's how Cyndaquil's egg came into existence, and how he met his best friend.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1: The Curse

**I still don't own pokemon and I still never will.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Curse**

Present day

10 years have passed since Arceus gave Ember and Inferno Cyndaquil's egg. He and Chikorita are still close friends. In fact, Cyndaquil got 2 passes to the new colosseum that was finished recently. They had seen it being built one day on the way to the park, and he had asked his mom for a pass when it was done. Because he has 2, he is going to see if Chikorita wanted to go.

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to see Chikorita!" he said as he was leaving the house.

"Okay, Cyndaquil! Don't stay out too late, though!" replied his mother.

"Okay!"

He left and walked to Chikorita's house. When he got there, he said: "Hey, Chikorita! You home?"

"Yeah, be right out!" she responded. When she came out, she said: "Happy Birthday!" and gave him a white pendant. It had a nearly completely clear crystal on it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, its just a really old pendant I found. My mom says it can hold elemental energies, though."

"But then why is it empty?"

"Hmm… maybe no one ever needed the thing to hold anything. I thought it looked nice, so I asked my mom if I could give it to you. She said it was okay, so, you can at least put it on the wall in your house."

"Oh, okay. I'll hang it up later. I came to ask if you wanted to go to the colosseum with me."

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do anyway. But I would go even if I did. And not just because it's your birthday…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! C'mon, let's go!"

"O….kay?"

They continued on their way to the colosseum, out of the main part of town, through the flower garden, and over a creek. As they were heading towards the colosseum, a voice came from somewhere.

"That's far enough! This colosseum… it will make an excellent base for me."

They turned to see a dark purple catlike creature. It was Dark Mew.

"Who are you? And what makes you think you cane take control of the colosseum?" asked Cyndaquil.

"MY name? I think you should be giving me YOURS, young ones."

"I'm Cyndaquil, and this is Chikorita." _Wait, why did I just give our names to this creature? He's obviously not nice…_

"_CYNDAQUIL?!?!_ You… my master gave me orders to stop you!"

"Stop me? From what?"

"SILENCE! I am Dark Mew, and I'm going to destroy you!"

He pulled out what looked like a staff of some sort, and tried to fire a blast at Cyndaquil. He braced himself, but nothing came. Dark Mew tried again. Still nothing. "Gah! Well, I can at least do this…" He powered up a blue sphere of energy and hit Cyndaquil with it. He was sent flying into the creek, unconscious.

"_CYNDAQUIL!_" shouted Chikorita. She turned around and saw another sphere, this time orange, flying at her. She flew into the creek as well, next to Cyndaquil.

"There. Now, to take the colosseum as my own…

3 Hours Later…

Cyndaquil and Chikorita woke up and looked around. The were still in front of the colosseum, which was now cloaked in a dark aura.

"Hey, Chikorita, what happ…." She was staring at him awkwardly.

"What?"

"You… you have a bluish tinge… and is that _water _spouting from your back? How did you do that?"

"What do you… wait. YOU have an orangish tinge, and your leaf is… I don't know how to describe it, but it's a fire SHAPED like a leaf. And there's fire on your back."

"WHAT?" They both looked in the creek and saw their reflections. Everything Chikorita had said about Cyndaquil was true, and vice versa.

"This is weird. Lets go see the Espeon Elder. Maybe he'll know." The went back home, but when they got there, they noticed there weren't any pokemon around.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

"GET THEM!" someone shouted. The two were knocked unconscious. When they woke up, the were tied up.

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask questions, answer them. Number one, who are you? Number two, where are Cyndaquil and Chikorita? And number three, why do you look like them?"

"What? We ARE Cyndaquil and Chikorita. If I wasn't Cyndaquil, would I know that I helped Chikorita when she was being bullied 7 years ago?"

"And if I wasn't Chikorita, would I know that he did it by using anger-powered ember attacks?"

"It… it can't be… but… it is… What happened?"

"We don't know we were hit by energy spheres, and we woke up like this. Does anyone know what's wrong?"

A voice came from the Sun Temple, home of the Espeons. It said: "I think I know. It seems to me that Cyndaquil, you've become a water-type. And Chikorita, you've become a fire-type."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend

Once again, I don't own pokemon, and I never will.

**Chapter 2**

**The Legend**

Cyndaquil was shocked. "Wha… but how?"

The Espeon replied, "I'm not sure, but it appears to be true. We will attempt to find a way to restore your original types, but for now, please just go about your day as you normally would."

"What about the colosseum? It's cloaked in an eerie dark aura…" asked Cyndaquil.

"This will be attended to at a later time. Please, return to your homes, everyone." The Espeon went back into the temple, but Cyndaquil was still very confused.

"Cyndaquil, something didn't seem right about those orbs of energy we were hit with… I have a feeling that's what caused us to change types." said Chikorita.

"Yeah… now that you mention it… I was hit with a blue one…"

"And I was hit with an orange one. Well, there's not much to do, so I guess I'm going home. Happy Birthday, and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… see you…"

So Cyndaquil and Chikorita went about their lives like normal. One day, it was raining very hard, so Cyndaquil decided to stay home.

"What to do… well, I could always read a book…"

So Cyndaquil went to his bookshelf and took out a dusty old book. It wasn't very big, but it did look interesting, so he decided to read it.

"_The Legend of Arceus. _Huh, I didn't even know I had this."

The story read like this:

_**A long time ago, there was but a swirling vortex of chaos, and in it's center, an egg. This egg contained the legendary Arceus, who shaped the universe, according to mythology. After doing so, he created a being to control time, known as Dialga, and a being to control space, known as Palkia. When the two were born, time began to flow, and space began to expand. Soon after, he created a pokemon to guard the dead, known as Giratina. He also created 3 beings, one of emotion, known as Mesprit, one of knowledge, known as Uxie, and one of willpower, known as Azelf, to keep the 3 from fighting, as he knew they would. One day, however, Giratina decided to ruthlessly attack not only Dialga and Palkia, but also innocent pokemon. Because of this, Arceus created a new world known as the Distortion World, and banished Giratina there. Dialga and Palkia continued their constant "One starts a fight, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf end it" routine, until Arceus decided to create a dimension of time for Dialga, a dimension of space for Palkia, and 3 lakes for Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. He also created a cave with a slight connection with the Distortion World. With this work complete, he took to a deep sleep, that lasted for centuries… at least until Azelf, who lived closest to the cave, told him of something: Giratina had said to him that he was deeply sorry for his attacks on innocent pokemon. Uxie had sensed his sincerity and advised Arceus to allow him out of the Distortion World. Arceus, of course, did, but only on the condition that Giratina would also guard the Distortion World in addition to the dead pokemon. Giratina agreed, and was freed from the Distortion World, and no longer attacked the innocent pokemon. Arceus then returned to his sleep, and didn't wake up again for a while. He only woke up when the world was in danger, or needed him in some way. No one is sure where the 7 live now, but many believe that Dialga lives on the Mountain of Time, Palkia lives in the ruins at the bottom of the Valley of Space, Giratina lives in the Distortion World, Mesprit lives in Emotion Cave, Uxie lives on The Isle of Knowledge, Azelf lives in Willpower Forest, and Arceus is said to live in the Tower of Origin, but many believe the tower doesn't even exist. It IS, however, known that Dialga can control nearly every aspect of time, Palkia can distort space at will, Giratina can travel to and from the Distortion World anywhere, Mesprit can control emotions to some extent as well as remove some curses…**_

And that line was what caught his eye. He decided that if he ever wanted to be a fire type again, he would have to find Mesprit, wherever it may be…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Whereabouts of the Cave

Nope. Still don't own pokemon, and still never will.

**Chapter 3**

**Whereabouts of the Cave**

The next day, Cyndaquil went to see Chikorita and tell her what he found out. Cyndaquil asked her, "Chikorita! Guess what I found out yesterday?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea. What is it?" replied Chikorita.

"Okay, so have you ever heard of Emotion Cave?" asked Cyndaquil.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because, I read a book last night that told the legend of Arceus, and it said that, while no one is sure where they are, or if they're even around anymore, the legendary pokemon in the legend could be found in certain spots in the land! And it said Mesprit was in Emotion Cave!"

"And?"

"The book said Mesprit can remove some curses, and I think this classifies as a curse. It can't hurt to see if it lives there."

"But it's a legend. Legends aren't necessarily true."

"Yes, but it may be our only way to return to the way we were before."

"…Alright, I'll go with you. You don't know what's in there." _And I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse._

"Okay, lets go see if the Espeon elder knows anything about this cave." They went off to the Sun Temple, and once they got there, they were greeted by one of the Espeon guards.

"Greetings, Cyndaquil and Chikorita. If you are looking for the elder, he is up in his chamber."

"Okay, thanks." They then began climbing to the top of the temple, being greeted by Espeons on the way. Once they got there, they didn't see the elder, however.

Cyndaquil called, "Elder? Are you here?"

"Yes, boy. I'm in the other room. Please, come in." They went in to the other room and the elder asked, "So, why have you come up here? In other words, what do you wish to talk about?"

"Well, we were wondering, do you know where Emotion cave is? We kind of wanted to go there…"

"Ah, yes. The cave, it is in the mountain covered in pecha berry trees. However, you cannot leave the town just yet. The exit has been sealed for quite some time."

"Well, how do we get out?"

"Here, take this key to the fountain in the main entrance to the temple. There is a secret door behind the fountain, and on the other side is a tunnel connecting this temple with the Moon Temple. Once there, climb to the top, get the Moon Key from the Umbreon Elder, and return here." The key was basically a key, but the end that doesn't go in the lock was shaped like a sun, and was also a hole in the side.

"Thank you, elder." Cyndaquil and Chikorita then did what they were told, and went to the fountain. "So, like this?" He put the key in the lock, twisted it, and the wall opened up, revealing a tunnel, like the elder had said.

"Lets go, Cyndaquil!" They soon came out in the Moon Temple, and climbed to the top. "Umbreon Elder! Are you Here?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Let me just open the window so you can see." He opened the window, then asked, "Now, how did you get in here? This temple has been blocked by the landslide for a while now. This chamber is the only remaining part of significance still above ground."

"Well, the Espeon Elder gave us this key, and told us to come here for the Moon Key. We came from a secret passage."

"Ah, yes! I forgot about that. So, you want the Moon Key, huh? Well, here. I found it the other day when I was cleaning."

"Thank you, Elder." They then went back the same way, and went back to the Espeon. "Espeon, we have the Moon Key! What do we do now?"

"Very good. Come over here." The elder led them to a wall, and before they got to close, Cyndaquil and Chikorita gazed at it for a moment.

"Wow… Elder, what is this?"

"Ah, yes. Do you like it? I painted this by myself."

"Really? That's amazing! What's it a picture of?"

"Ah. This is a picture of the 7 legendary pokemon from the legend. It intrigued me some 5 years ago, so I painted it on this wall."

"Wait, what's that dark figure? There in the background?"

"Oh. That. Well, I think that's best discussed at a later point in time. Fir now, insert the Sun and Moon keys in the locks. The wall will open, and you can leave then." They did just that, and said goodbye to the Elder. "Don't worry, I'll tell your parents where you are and not to worry about you."

"Thank you. See you soon." The wall shut behind them, though they had taken the keys with them.

"Cyndaquil, what do you think it's like out there?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon."

To be continued…

* * *

If you read this far, please, please, PLEASE review. Constructive Critisism will be accepted, but please don't be too hard. I also now accept anonymous reviews. And I MAY write a story for Hamtaro...


	5. Chapter 4: Emotion Cave

Are you kidding? There is NO way I will EVER own pokemon.

**Chapter 4**

**Emotion Cave**

Cyndaquil and Chikorita walked down the long, dark tunnel, lit by a few torches every 14 feet. It seemed like they would never get to the end, but they soon found the stairs that would take them to the base of the tower that they were now in. When they got to the bottom, the camber was empty, with the only things in it the stairs and the door. They noticed two pieces of paper by the door, however. Cyndaquil picked one up and told Chikorita, "It's a note… it says '_Cyndaquil, I knew one day that you would have to leave the town. I have prepared a map of the outside world for you. Please use it, and good luck to you on your quest. Espeon.'_ Wow, so he knew I would leave some day…"

Chikorita picked up the other piece of paper and said, "So, this is the map then? It looks like Pecha Mountain is just past this row of hills and on the other side of this lake. Should we get going?" They opened the door, and were amazed at what they saw. They were surrounded by trees, bushes, other types of plants, and saw at least 7 species of pokemon they had never seen before.

"Whoa… This is amazing! But, we can't stay and admire this scenery, Chikorita. I do wonder what kinds of pokemon these are, though…"

While he was talking to Chikorita, one of the pokemon came over and said, "Hey, I've never seen your faces around here before. Where'd you come from?"

"Well, we came from Solar Eclipse Village looking for Emotion Cave," said Chikorita.

"Interesting. What kind of pokemon are you?"

"Well, you may not believe me, but I'm a Cyndaquil and she's a Chikorita."

"WHOA! Is that true? I thought cyndaquils were fire-types and chikoritas were grass-types though…"

"Normally, yes, but we were hit with something that made us change types."

"Wow. That's crazy. Anyway, I'm Mudkip, and they're Torchic, Starly, Diglett, Pikachu, Cubone, and Pachirisu."

"Nice to meet you all."

Pachirisu suggested, "Hey, you should really come meet our parents some time."

"Okay, but right now, we really have to go."

Starly said, "WAIT! Before you go, I want you to have this as a token of out friendship," and handed them another one of the pendants that Chikorita had given Cyndaquil for his birthday.

"Um… Okay, thanks."

The 7 pokemon said, "Bye! Good luck, and see you!" Cyndaquil and Chikorita continued on their way, over the hills covered in oran trees, and past a lake that seemed to sparkle with the purity of the ocean. They came to the Pecha Mountain, and immediately began looking around for the cave entrance.

"I don't get it," said Cyndaquil, after looking around the entire mountain, "All we saw was a stone wall with writing on it. Where's the entrance?"

"I don't know, Cyndaquil. Is it possible that this is all just a legend?"

"No, it has to be true. I'm gonna go have a second look at that stone wall." Cyndaquil ran around the mountain and stopped in front of it. "_'If you wish to enter Emotion Cave, Bring the golden cause of poison's grave.' _What the heck does that mean?"

"Golden cause of poison's grave… poison's grave… poison… pecha berries cure poison… THAT'S IT! Cyndaquil, it means bring a golden pecha berry!"

"Way to go, Chikorita! But where do we find one?"

"I get the feeling that it's on top of the mountain." Cyndaquil and Chikorita climbed up the mountain, looking at each and every pecha berry tree they thought might have the golden one, until they reached the top. Sure enough, the tree at the peak had a golden pecha berry in it, and they brought it back to the wall, placing it on a small protrusion, which caused the wall to open up, revealing the cave.

"Let's go. Mesprit isn't just gonna come out if it is in there." They entered the cave, and the first thing they noticed was that the walls and ceiling were nearly covered in pink, glowing crystals, and a few were sticking out of the floor.

"It's so beautiful…" Chikorita said.

"Yeah, but remember, we're here to see Mesprit."

"Right." They continued through the cave, going down ramps when needed, going through holes in the wall, even crossing an underground river, that, when followed to the edge, fell into a lake, farther down. After a while, they came to another stone wall.

A voice came from somewhere, saying, "If you wish to pass this wall, answer me this: If you had an opportunity to rid yourself of one emotion, which would it be?"

Cyndaquil responded, "It's a tough question. Most pokemon would probably say sadness, but I say none, because for me, If I loose one emotion, the rest would have no meaning."

"That is the answer I was hoping for. You may enter." The wall opened up, and upon entering, Cyndaquil and Chikorita saw the lake the river ran into and several more crystals, only these seemed to pulsate with emotion. However, the lake's surface began to move, and Cyndaquil and Chikorita were ready to fight. But they relaxed when they saw what came out: Mesprit.

"Welcome to my cave. What brings you here?"

"Umm… we have a problem… you see, my friend and I were changed into what you see here by a purple catlike creature. We were hoping you could fix us?"

"Of course. Wait, did you say purple catlike creature? That's Dark Mew! Oh, my… I know who you are. You're Cyndaquil Flame, of Solar Eclipse Village, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I am one of the 7 legendary pokemon from the legend. Let's just leave it at that. Anyway, you say you need a curse removed? Is this curse the fact that you are a water-type and you are a fire-type?"

"Yes. Can you remove it please?"

"Yes. Chikorita, please stand back." Mesprit began forming a ball of pink energy, focusing on Cyndaquil. When it was complete, it shot a beam through Cyndaquil, bringing a ball of blue energy out of him. Cyndaquil ran over to the lake and looked at his reflection, and was relieved to see that he was back to his old self. "There you go. Now what can I do with this…?"

"Wait… I still have the pendant you gave me, Chikorita! Remember what you said?"

"Yeah. What do you…?"

"Mesprit, I have a crystal pendant here. Chikorita told me it can hold elemental energies. If you would, please, put that energy sphere in here."

"Of course! It might be handy to have this pendant on hand. Very well." Mesprit tossed the sphere at the pendant, which caused a bright flash of light. When it settled, Cyndaquil's pendant was a light blue, with a small water drop inside the crystal. "I have transformed your crystal pendant into a water pendant. Now, Chikorita, I will do the same for you." It charged up another sphere, shot a beam through Chikorita, and began wondering what she would want it to do with her sphere. It was surprised to see her take out another crystal pendant. "Well, I understand. But I am surprised you had 2 of those." It tossed the sphere at Chikorita's pendant, causing another flash of light, and when it settled, it said, "Your pendant has become a fire pendant. Please use it wisely. I thank you for coming here. May you have luck on your quest." Cyndaquil and Chikorita thanked Mesprit, and just as they were about to leave, a ring of pink light appeared. "With the entrance to the cave open, it is likely that pokemon have found their way inside. They may think you are trying to stop them from entering, so please use this to leave."

"Thanks again for your help Mesprit." They stepped into the light and began to teleport to the cave entrance.

Just before they disappeared, Mesprit said, "May our paths cross again someday, young ones." _And I hope your quest goes well. Good luck, Cyndaquil. You might need it._

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Beasts of Fire & Ice

Do I even have to say this anymore? Well, just incase… I DON'T OWN POKEMON, NOR WILL I EVER.

NOTE: The rating will hereafter be "T" because of a word inappropriate for kids and 2 deaths in this chapter. But no, the deaths aren't Chikorita and Cyndaquil. However, if someone informs me that this content is appropriate for a "K+" fic, I will delete this note and change the rating back.

**Chapter 5**

**Beasts of Fire & Ice**

Cyndaquil and Chikorita appeared just outside of the cave, and after resting for a bit, they began walking back towards the village. They had been in the cave for a few hours, so the sun was beginning to set. They passed the lake, which looked even more magnificent at the current time, and crossed the hills again. They heard screaming when they were about to enter the tower, however.

"AHHHH!!!! HELP US!!!!!"

They turned around and saw two birds in a shadowy blue aura and a shadowy red aura chasing their friends. They felt as though they had seen or at least heard of them before… What were they called? Freezeone? Flarethree? No, those weren't right, but they were close…

"HALT! You will not hurt these young ones, Shadow Articuno and Moltres!" The birds looked around and saw what looked like a dog or a cat with leaves on it in a tree.

"THAT'S what they're called! But… they look like a solid blue and red fire…"

"That doesn't matter, they're still what they are! And that Leafeon is going to get creamed if it actually challenges them! C'mon, Chikorita! It's time to try out our new pendants!" Cyndaquil put on his water pendant and transformed into Aqua-Cyndaquil, and Chikorita put on her fire pendant and transformed into Flare-Chikorita. They ran over to help the Leafeon just in time. "HEY, YOU BIG BULLIES! PICK ON PEOPLE WHO DON'T STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST YOU BY THEMSELVES!"

The birds immediately began attacking. Shadow Articuno tried to freeze Cyndaquil, but he dodged the ice beam attack, and used a water gun on Shadow Moltres. It was hurt, but not too badly. Shadow Moltres attempted an air-cutter on Chikorita, but she dodged and flamethrowered Shadow Articuno. After several attacks, they were hurt, bleeding, and exhausted. They couldn't hold up much longer against these birds, so Cyndaquil decided what he had to do, against his better judgment.

"Chikorita… We're going to have to kill them."

"WHAT?!? But… we were always told NEVER to kill anything, no matter HOW evil it seemed."

"I know, Chikorita. But if we don't, those damn birds are gonna kill our friends AND us!"

"…Your right. Oh, and by the way, I probably should tell your parents what you just said, but I won't, just because you're my closest friend."

The birds began charging at them full power, but hadn't noticed Cyndaquil and Chikorita charging their powers into a spear. When they were just about to hit them, their friends and the Leafeon shielded their eyes, sure they would be killed by the birds. They heard something that sounded like something getting stabbed, and they opened their eyes to see Shadow Articuno with a fire spear through it, and Shadow Moltres with a water spear through it.

"Whoa… That… was… AMAZING! You two saved not only these seven kids, but me too! Normally, I would have to give you some kind of punishment, but given the circumstances, I think I can let it slide."

"It was our pleasure, uhh…"

"My name is Arbol. I am also known as the Leafeon Elder. Please, come with me and these kids to the Forest Temple to rest for the night.

"Well, that's nice of you, Arbol, but we live in Solar Eclipse Village, and…"

"No, no, I insist! Please, it's only a short walk from here. Besides, Legends say a Mew lives in this forest, and it shows up periodically. Don't you want a chance to see it?"

"Well… Okay. I guess we could."

"Great! Lets go, before it gets too late!"

To be continued…

Note: If you have even basic knowledge of the Spanish language, you'd know that Arbol is actually the Spanish word for tree. Just thought I'd put that here.


	7. Chapter 6: Enter Mew

Um… well, I didn't own pokemon last time I checked, so I don't own it right now.

**Chapter 6**

**Enter Mew**

The walk to the Forest Temple wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It WAS, however, very confusing to find ones way into the forest, due to the lack of light, and the fact that many areas looked the same, as Arbol put it. It was beginning to get dark, and Cyndaquil and Chikorita were starting to have second thoughts about going to the Forest Temple.

That was, until they heard Arbol say, "We're here!" The temple looked similar in structure to the Sun and Moon Temples, though there was much plant life inside, including a tree growing upward through the center of the temple.

"This place… I feel… almost at home here. That's to say, this isn't my true home. True, I live and sleep here, but I regard my true home as in a forest, much like this one, at a particular spot, such as near a lake, in said forest, where one can relax and feel as if all of their troubles do not exist. I go to a clearing where more light than usual gets to the forest floor for this feeling. Believe it or not, I first spotted Mew in the clearing. Which is why, once I get a few things, we are going to this place tonight."

"But Arbol, what if it rains?" questioned Cyndaquil.

"Fear not, young one. The Castform in the area promised that there would be clear skies all night. They have not been wrong with their weather reports before."

Arbol began climbing to his chamber, with Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Mudkip, Starly, Torchic, Diglett, Pikachu, Cubone, and Pachirisu waiting in the main chamber. Chikorita wanted to know, "How often to you guys stay here?"

Mudkip responded, "Well, we're welcome here whenever, but we usually only stay if we haven't in a while, if the weather is bad, or if our parents are gone on a trip out of the forest."

"Okay, and how often does Arbol go to this clearing of his?"

"Oh, he GOES there most every day, but he only STAYS there about once a month, twice if there's a day he feels Mew will show up. Every time he thinks Mew will show up, it does, and he's already stayed there this month."

Cyndaquil stated, "So then Mew's gonna appear tonight. No wonder he really wanted us to stay. Well, I guess seeing Mew tonight is better than waiting who knows how long."

Arbol came back with a box filled with berries, apples, and a few gummie treats. "Sorry I took so long. Lets get going, or we'll miss Mew!" He led them further into the forest, passing tree huts that served as houses for the pokemon living in the forest and crossing a sparkling stream, which may have come form what Arbol called "Seafloor Lake", so named as it is believed that a Kyogre lives in it, though no one has ever seen it. Eventually, they came to the clearing, and Arbol laid out some mats he had made from leaves for them to sleep on. They had a few berries, an apple or two, and a gummie, but even after two hours, Mew still hadn't shown up.

"Arbol, are you sure Mew will be here?"

"I don't understand… Every time I come here with this feeling, Mew shows up… uh… well… let's just get some sleep…" Arbol answered, obviously disappointed. Everyone fell asleep fairly quickly, but something awoke Cyndaquil.

"Young one… awaken… please, I need your help…"

Cyndaquil, obviously still tired, responded, "Wha… Who's there? Is that you, Arbol?"

"No, my child. But please, open your eyes, and follow me. There is something I need you to do."

Cyndaquil did as he was told, and couldn't believe what he saw. "Y… You're…"

"Mew. Yes, now follow me." Cyndaquil followed the Mew into the forest, until it stopped in front of two stones: One with a fire insignia on it, the other, a water insignia. "Please, there is a cave near here. A pokemon in this forest has been sealed in there by Dark Mew. He is planning to starve it to death, and you're the only one who can save it."

"What do I do?"

"Use a flamethrower on the red rock with the flame insignia, a water gun on the blue rock with a water insignia, and then use the attacks on the opposite stones."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Cyndaquil did just that, and a cave opened, revealing a half-starved Staraptor. "HEY! Are you okay?"

"So hungry… I either need something to eat, or to see my daughter one last time…"

"Oh, my, you're Starly's father, aren't you?"

"If you mean Starly Aiero, then yes…"

"This guy needs some food… Mew! Could you help me get him back to our camp?"

"Of course." They helped the Staraptor back to the camp, and once there, set him down by Starly.

"Oh, Starly… I'm sorry… I was captured… please forgive me…"

"You don't need to apologize while she's asleep, right now, take these berries, apples, and a gummie."

"Thank you…" he ate them quickly, and then everyone, including Mew, fell asleep.

_The Next Morning…_

After everyone woke up, Starly was relieved that Cyndaquil found her father. However, Arbol was rather surprised that Mew appeared so calmly before Cyndaquil, one he believed it never met before.

"So, you met Mew? That's pretty interesting. Why did you show yourself so calmly before him, though?"

"I will tell him at a later time. It will be his choice whether or not he want's to tell you. I must leave now, and I advise you two begin heading for home. Goodbye, for now."

"Bye, Mew!" Everyone waved as it flew off into the distance.

"Well, we'd better go, bye guys! Bye Arbol!"

"Bye! See you later!"

"Goodbye, noble Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil and Chikorita left the forest fairly easily, and climbed the tower, walked down the long hallway, put the two keys in their keyholes, and returned, at last, to Solar Eclipse Village.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: The Start of an Adventure 1:2

**Still don't own it!**

**This is only part one of Chapter 7, part 2 will be up on a later date.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Start of an Adventure Part One**

Cyndaquil and Chikorita, having finally returned to Solar Eclipse Village, headed for the entrance of the temple. They had an amazing experience outside of the village: They had proven a legend true, met 7 new friends, taken on 2 pokemon that, unknown to them, were agents of Dark Mew, and met a Mew.

"Welcome back, Cyndaquil! I see you found the cave, as well as Mesprit. Did anything else happen? You were gone longer than I thought you would be…"

"Well, yes, elder…. But do you promise not to get mad at us if we tell you everything that happened?"

"I promise."

"Okay, then, it goes like this…" Cyndaquil and Chikorita took turns telling him about how they met Starly, Mudkip, Diglett, Pikachu, Pachirisu, Cubone, and Torchic, found the Emotion Cave, found their way through, had Mesprit remove the curse, killed the Shadow Articuno and Shadow Moltres, met Arbol, how Cyndaquil had found Starly's father, and how they met Mew. The Espeon elder listened intently, not interrupting once. "… And that's everything that happened. Thank you for listening, Elder."

"Yes, you are welcome. Now, normally, I would give you a punishment for killing something, but in light of the fact that if you hadn't, you AND your friends would have died, I will accept it. One last thing. You have always called me "Espeon elder," or simply "Elder." I have never told anyone my true name before. However, I cannot keep it a secret forever. It's not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed by it, It just doesn't fit me. My true name is… Corona."

"Corona? I see… well, if you ask me, it fits you perfectly, Eld- Corona."

"Thank you, Chikorita. However, I think it is more suited for a fire type…"

"What are you saying? The corona is the outer layer of the sun, and Espeons are pokemon that evolve from exposure to the sun, correct?"

"Yes, that is true… But let us no longer speak of this manner. From now on, call me Corona. We must now go to your parents. I told them I was expecting you back last night, and they are beginning to worry." They left the temple and went off to their houses to speak with their parents.

"Cyndaquil! You're home! I was starting to get worried."

"You don't have to worry, Mom. I'm fine, see?"

"I know, son. It's just… you're my only son."

"Yeah… um.. Mom? Where's dad?"

"Oh… you're father… he left last night. He told me to tell you, 'Son, don't worry about me. I've only gone to the Volcano temple to speak with the Flareon elder. I'll be gone a while. See you when I get home.'"

"…… Oh…. Hey mom…?

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I told you I killed something in self defense?"

"No, son. I wouldn't."

"Okay. It's good to be home…"

* * *

"Chikorita! Welcome back!"

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"What's up, Chikorita?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, um… would you be mad if I said I killed something?"

"Only if it wasn't self defense."

"Okay, good. Now, let me tell you about me little adventure with Cyndaquil…" Chikorita told the entire story to her parents. She told them about the 7 friends they met, the Emotion Cave, Mesprit, the Shadow Birds, Arbol, the forest, and Mew."

"Well, that was quite a tale."

"Yes, it was." All of a sudden, there was a bright white flash in the center of town. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's go see!"

* * *

Everyone left their houses and went to the town square, where, to everyone's surprise, Mew was.

"MEW!"

"Yes, I am the same Mew you met last night, Cyndaquil. Now, I have a matter of importance to discuss with you. As you all know, the colosseum is cloaked in an eerie dark aura. I'm here to tell you that the cause is a creature known as Dark Mew."

"Dark Mew?"

"What is that?"

"Does it look at all like you?"

"Yes, yes it does, very much. Now, settle down, Treekos, Bulbasaurs, and Pidgeys. Also here to tell you that there is a hero in this land capable of defeating it. I also know where this hero is, and who he is."

"Who is it, Mew?"

"I'm glad you asked Cyndaquil. The hero is… YOU."

There were many gasps of amazement, followed by silence. Cyndaquil then spoke, "Wha… ME???? BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! I'M JUST A NORMAL CYNDAQUIL!!!!"

"So you THINK. I KNOW that you're the hero. Answer me these questions: Dark Mew wanted to destroy you, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And the pendant allows you to change into a water type, correct?"

"Yes…"

"These pendants only work for the hero and the one who's fate is tied closest to his. The pendant worked for you and Chikorita, so YOU are the hero, and her fate is closely tied to yours." Though she won't suffer the same fate as you…

"…But I can't be a hero… I've lived here my whole life… don't heroes leave their homes to go on huge adventures?"

"Yes. You are about to begin one. I have here a tool box for you to keep your things in. You have the rest of the day to prepare, and you will leave tomorrow."

"… I guess… I'm going. I mean, if I really AM this hero, then I can't just sit here, can I?"

"Very well. I will wait in the Espeon Elders chamber." Cyndaquil gathered up what he thought he would need, as did Chikorita, and spent what would be their last night in Solar Eclipse Village for a long time…

To be continued…

* * *


	9. Chapter 7: The Start of an Adventure 2:2

No, no, no. I don't own pokemon. Don't try to convince me otherwise!

**Chapter 7**

**The Start of an Adventure: Part 2**

It was late, though Cyndaquil couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had tried, though the thought of an adventure ahead was keeping him awake. He kept thinking about what would happen here if he never came home. He couldn't clear his head, and he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go to the hill near the Moon Temple. He found it relaxing here, and came whenever he could.

He heard a voice behind him say, "Cyndaquil? Is that you?" It was Chikorita. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah, it's me. You can't sleep either?"

"Pretty much. What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Oh, I came here because I thought I saw you come here, and I was wondering why."

"Well, I really should try to get to sleep. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

They went home and, after a long enough time, managed to fall asleep. The next morning, everyone was gathered at the Sun Temple to see them off. They were still a little nervous, though they knew Mew would tell them where to head first. They once again traveled down the tunnel, and descended the tower.

Once they were outside, Mew told them, "Young ones, you need more information on the enemy that you are going to face. Uxie should be able to provide you with this. You must seek passage to the Isle of Knowledge, and, once there, work your way towards the heart of the island, and speak with Uxie. I will meet you at the docks when you return." It then flew into the forest, leaving Cyndaquil and Chikorita to figure out not only which town has a boat that they could use, but also how to get there.

"Well, it looks like Hurricane City is the closest to the ocean. Maybe they have a boat."

"It's worth a try, Chikorita. How do we get there?"

"It looks like we have to go through a small forest, over a mountain, and across a river."

"Okay, let's get going." They headed off in the direction of the forest, known as Soul Forest. It began well, but they were soon swarmed by the Beedrill in the forest. There were so many, not even Cyndaquil could handle them all. He was using as many embers as possible, but several still came close. Then, all of a sudden, the Beedrill began to stop attacking and fly off. Cyndaquil and Chikorita were confused, but continued on anyway. For the first time, they noticed the trees seemed so full of life, as if they would get up and follow them around. There were also many flowers on the floor of the forest. It was so serene and captivating.

The mountain was easier to get over than it was to get through the forest, though it wasn't easy by any means. There were rocks, boulders, and pebbles everywhere, with hardly any vegetation. They were lucky that nothing attacked them, though Chikorita would've had an easy time. They were glad once they finally made it down, as well as exhausted.

Then, there was the river. They realized that there wasn't a bridge, so they had to figure out how to cross it. "Chikorita, how about you shape a boat out of a log?"

"Hey, that could work! I'll get right on it." They worked together to get a log to an open area, and then Chikorita began shaping the boat. It took a while, but when it was done, it was very neatly carved, with a small flowers carved into some parts. They rode it across the river, and began heading toward Hurricane Village.

Hurricane village was built very close to the sea, and as such, was extremely vulnerable to storms, which is how it earned it's name. There were several boats in the harbor, so Cyndaquil and Chikorita began looking for someone who owned one. After asking a few Vaporeons, a Squirtle, and a Croconaw, they found a Wartortle who was sitting on a bench near a ship.

"Excuse me, but are you the owner of this ship?"

"Hmm? 'Aye, Matey. This be me prized possession, it be. Ye aint lookin 't buy it, are ye, laddies?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that, sir. We were wondering if you could take us to the Isle of Knowledge."

"'Aye, 'course I can! Me ship can get ya there in a heartbeat!"

"That's great! My name's Cyndaquil"

"And mine's Chikorita."

"'Tis a pleasure 'ta meet ye, laddies! Me name's Surge, and this be the 'Aqua King'"

"Nice to meet you, Surge!"

"Now, maties, let's shove off! Set course fer the Isle of Knowledge!"

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, I made Surge sound like (if not, similar to) a pirate. What of it?


	10. Chapter 8: Mysic Isle of Knowledge

_**Me? Own Pokemon? You've got to be kidding me.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Mystic Isle of Knowledge**_

The ride to the Isle of Knowledge was a bit long, but Cyndaquil and Chikorita managed to pass the time by talking with Surge.

"Aye, I see, matey, yer supposed t' be a hero where ye come from, n' this be why yer goin' t' fair ol' Isle of Knowledge."

"Yeah. Mew told me and Chikorita to seek out Uxie, who is supposed to live there."

"Hey, Surge? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get this ship? And come to think of it, why are you a captain, anyway?"

"Hmm… Chikorita, ye've asked me 'bout a story I enjoy tellin' very much, I do. It all started when I was but a wee little lubber. I wasn't even thinkin' 'bout bein' a ships captain, I wasn't. I didn't talk this way either…."

_Flashback to 20 years ago…_

_A little Squirtle was out playing with his friends. As usual, they were playing near the docks, sometimes in the crystal clear water._

"_Hey, Surge! C'mere a sec!" The squirtle, who was named Surge, went over to his friend, who was looking at a ship. "Wouldn't it be neat to own a ship like this, Surge?"_

"_Uhh, I don't know, Splash. I've never been one for boats, not even the little ones that just go around the harbor."_

"_C'mon, Surge! You've gotta admit, it is pretty cool, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is…"_

_Over the next few years, I had been savin' me coins t' buy something'… And it ended up being this ship…_

"_So, Surge, you decided to buy a ship after all, eh?"_

"_Yes, I did, Splash. I don't know what I'm going to do with it, though. I don't even know how to use it! What was I even thinking when I bought it?"_

"_Surge, you were thinking many great things."_

_Both Surge and Splash, who were the only two of the group of friends left, turned to the voice. "D… Dad?"_

"_Surge, I've never told you this, but I was a ships captain before you were born. You will learn how to run this boat properly by the end of the week."_

_So me father spent the next week teachin' me t' run the boat. Eventually, I started taking people t' islands, n' even other lands, n' eventually somehow started t' talk like this. Sooner or later, I got me a family, n' stopped usin' me ship, untill you two came along._

_End Flashback._

"…Wow… That's pretty interesting. What happened to your other friends, though?"

"They all either moved t' another city, or…. Are sleepin' with the fishes…"

"Oh, my… I'm so sorry, Surge…"

"Nah' there's no need t' be sorry, matey. I couldn't stop it. I do miss Splash, though. Anyway, no time t' talk about this! Land ho!"

The Isle of Knowledge was coming into view, and they could all tell that they would be there any minute. They finally got there, and stepped off the boat onto the soft, green grass.

"Now maties, when ye need t' leave, just come back t' me. I'll wait here on me ship fer ye."

"Thanks, Surge. See you soon!" They headed off toward the heart of the island. The trees looked so alive, almost as if they had never even been touched by anything. After walking for a while, they came to a thick forest with a rock with writing on it.

Cyndaquil read, "'_Forest Maze. Make it to the other side to be closer to me._' Well…. This looks… pretty hard…"

"Don't worry, Cyndaquil. I'm sure we'll get through it, eventually!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

They entered the maze, and began trying to navigate their way to the other side. They took many wrong turns, some how found their way back to the start a few times, and even wound up going right by the way out without noticing. However, they soon realized this, and went back to finish the maze.

"Finally…"

They continued on through what now appeared to be a cave with glistening crystals on the floor. There were no major obstacles here, except for a large stone door at the end of the tunnel.

"Great. So are we gonna see these everywhere we go?" Regardless, Cyndaquil and Chikorita walked over to the wall, and picked up to stone slabs off of it. This caused a hole to open in the ceiling, so that they could see better, and a voice to sound out of nowhere.

The voice said, "If you wish to meet me, answer all of the questions on your slab correctly."

Cyndaquil's slab's questions were 'What does a Cyndaquil evolve into?', 'What pokemon is said to live here?', and 'In the ancient legend, which legendary pokemon was the leader of them?'

Chikorita's read: 'When did Giratina get released from the distortion world?', 'How many legendary pokemon are part of the ancient legend?', and 'When things can't seem to get any worse, what MUST you do?'

Cyndaquil went first. His answers were: "A Cyndaquil evolves into a Quilava, Uxie is said to live here, and the leader of the legendary pokemon was Arceus."

Chikorita's answers were: "No one knows anymore when this happened since all the books only say that he was released, there are seven legendary pokemon in the ancient legend, and when things cant seem to get any worse, you MUST prepare for that to happen."

"Those answers are all correct. Please, come in." The wall opened up, revealing a lake with yellow crystals around it, that, if they were alive, looked like they might know everything. And out of the lake came Uxie.

"Uxie, do you know why we've come here?"

"Indeed I do, young ones. Sit down, and let's get started with this."

To be continued…

* * *

A side note: The term "Forest Maze" actually came to me from an area in "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars." In that game, you have to follow Geno (My favorite little buddy!) through, and taking a wrong turn lands you back at the start. In this story, it's a MAZE made out of trees, which is why it's called the FOREST MAZE. Still, I don't take ownership of the concept.


	11. Chapter 9: Ancient Beast

So, umm…. Let me see…. Nope! Don't own Pokemon!

**Chapter 9**

**Ancient Beast**

Uxie began, "Young ones, I must thank you for coming here. It has been ages since I last had a visitor, mostly because of the rough seas around my island. But you made it, and on one of the few days that the seas are actually calm. Now then, you've come seeking information about Dark Mew, correct?"

"Yes, Uxie. We have. It's living in our hometown," Cyndaquil responded.

"Yes. Well, there's something you should know about it above everything else."

"And what would that be?"

"You can't defeat it."

"What?"

"You can't defeat it, Cyndaquil. It's not possible."

Cyndaquil started to say, "Are you-" but Chikorita cut him off.

"Wait a minute… Uxie would never say that. Who are you?"

"Hmph! So you figured me out, have you?" "Uxie" asked "Then I guess I don't need this disguise anymore!" "Uxie" threw off a disguise, and revealed itself to be Dark Mew!

"Dark Mew! Where's Uxie?!"

"I suggest you look up…" Both of them looked up to see Uxie bound in a silvery purple rope, being stared at by what looked like a giant stone Entei with a purple ball on it's head.

"CYNDAQUIL! CHIKORITA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO! We won't leave you like this! We'll save you!"

"Good luck, worms. You'll need it…"

Cyndaquil and Chikorita looked around for a way up the tree that they were currently inside of. They checked vines, piles of leaves, and behind shrubs. But there was no way up. The only place they hadn't looked yet was underwater. After changing into Aqua-Cyndaquil, he dove underwater, and came back to tell Chikorita that there was a cave under the lake. They both entered, and began climbing upwards. They fought stone Caterpies, Weedles, and Wurmples, which were a lot stronger than they sound.

Every so often they heard Uxie say "Please hurry!" By the sound of how it seemed less calm each time, the Entei was getting closer. By the time they reached the top, the Entei was practically able to snap Uxie's head off. And it probably would have, too, if Cyndaquil hadn't shot a blast of water at it. It was easy to see it was angry now. Cyndaquil and Chikorita continued attacking it, until it fell off of the branch they were on. Unfortunately, it shot a blast of fire at the branch, which, for even a reason not even Uxie knows, broke the branch instead of burning it. Cyndaquil grabbed onto the rope binding Uxie, and started untying it, which is hard when you're dangling in mid-air. He managed, however, but began to fall, along with Chikorita. Uxie used it's powers to help them land safely on the ground.

"Cyndaquil! Chikorita! Are you both okay?"

"We should be asking you that question, Uxie! But we're fine, yes."

"I'm fine as well. But perhaps we should finish fighting this creature."

"Right!" They continued with the fight, and with Uxie helping, it seemed that much easier. The creature was incredibly tough, but they managed to defeat it. The stone Entei broke into a bunch of tiny pieces, and a shadowy figure that looked strangely like a Darkrai appeared, the stone bits surrounding it, and then, just as quickly, it disappeared, dropping the stone bits. And what was creepy was that they landed in a formation of a message. It read "_Darkrai watches all…"_

"Thank you for your help, young ones. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem, Uxie! But what exactly was that thing, anyway?"

"That was the guardian of the island. It was left to protect the Sacred Pendants from falling into the wrong hands. However, Dark Mew showed up, and managed to take control of it. Luckily, you two showed up before he could get his hands on the pendants."

"Sacred Pendants?"

"Yes. They were left here for the hero and his partner, to teach them the ability to use psychic powers. I know for a fact that you , Cyndaquil, are the hero, and Chikorita is your partner. I believe they are rightfully yours. Come with me." Uxie began glowing with a yellowish aura, and Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Uxie soon found themselves in a chamber with yellow and purple stones and plants everywhere. But most noticeable were the pendants in bubbles at the other side of the room.

"Are those…"

"Yes, they are the Sacred Pendants. They are yours now. Use them wisely." The bubbles burst, and the pendants hovered over to Cyndaquil and Chikorita.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, about your enemy. Dark Mew was half-right. You can't defeat him. Without mastering all of the elements. Across our fair Stellar Region, there are 34 pendants. There were supposed to be 2 for each of the 17 pokemon types, but 2 lost their charges. You have both of them, but their charges have been restored. You must fined the other 30 pendants if you want to have any hope of defeating Dark Mew. I highly suggest you head to the Mountain of Time and speak with Dialga. Goodbye, young heroes. I will see you again sometime."

"Goodbye, Uxie. We'll see you!" Cyndaquil and Chikorita were then warped out of the chamber, and began walking back to where Surge was waiting for them.

To be continued…

* * *

Fun fact: I wasn't initially going to make Dark Mew be the Uxie that Cyndaquil and Chikorita met last chapter, but then I had the idea of the stones forming _Darkrai watches all..._ after being droppend, and then the idea of Dark Mew disguising it's self as Uxie.


	12. Chapter 10: The Desert of Time

Pokemon = Not mine.

**Chapter 10**

**The Desert of Time**

Cyndaquil and Chikorita appeared inside of the forest. They left and found themselves not far from where Surge was, but still somewhere they hadn't been before. The headed over to Surge, who was more than happy to take them home, as it meant that he got to use his boat once again.

While they were heading back, Chikorita said, "Hey, Cyndaquil? I've been meaning to ask, when exactly did you discover your fire powers are stronger when you're angry?"

"Oh, about a year before I met you. I was playing outside in the rain, when I decided to see how far I could shoot off an ember attack…"

_Flashback - 8 years ago_

_There is a young Cyndaquil, of about 2 years, running around outside, despite the fact that it's raining. He doesn't mind, as long as it's not raining too hard. He seems to have an exceptional imagination, as, despite the fact that there is nobody around or any toys, he is having a lot of fun. He soon stops, and looks as though he is thinking._

"_Hey, Cyndaquil! What're you thinking about?"_

"_I was just thinking about how far my ember could go before it dissipates in this rain, mom. Nothing much."_

"_Well, go for it! I'm sure it'll go pretty far, it's not raining that hard." So Cyndaquil shot off his ember. However, it didn't go very far, because it hit a passing Staravia square between the eyes. It didn't look happy, so it began flying over to Cyndaquil, and pecked his head._

"_OW! OW! OW! STOP IT! IT WAS AN ACIDENT!"_

"_Oh, I'm sure, little rat! This'll teach you to attack a passing pokemon without a reason!"_

"_HEY YOU! STOP ATTACKING MY SON!"_

"_Oh, so you're the ring leader, huh? What, did you tell him to attack me? If you're standing up for him, you've got guts. But that's not gonna stop me from beating you, too!" The Staravia began pecking Ember. Cyndaquil just stood there with a horrified look plastered onto his face. The Staravia continued to attack Ember until she was on the ground._

"_And just to make sure this never happens again…" The Staravia looked as though it was looking for the perfect spot to finish off Ember. And then, suddenly, it was struck by something from behind, knocking it unconscious. Ember got up and examined the Staravia's back. Several feathers were singed. She looked over at Cyndaquil, who was now a dark shade of black, with ruby red fire spouting from his back._

"_CYNDAQUIL__?" Suddenly, he changed back, looking normal again._

"_Ow, my head… Mom? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, but what was that?"_

"_I don't know… I just got really angry, and then I knocked out that thing in one shot."_

"_So then your fire attacks are stronger when you're angry… Listen Cyndaquil, I want you to keep from getting angry if you can help it. We don't need anyone telling the Elders. Just… keep calm, as much as possible…"_

_End flashback_

"… And that's it."

"Well, that be quite the story, it be. Look! Huricane City!"

Cyndaquil and Chikorita got off the boat as soon as it reached the docks, and, just as it had promised, Mew was there waiting.

"Greetings, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Surge. Yes, I'm well aware of your name Surge. Please sit. You found the PSI-Pendants, have you not?"

"Yes, we have."

"Excellent. Then your next stop is the Mountain of Time. Dialga reigns supreme there. Dialga has informed me that Dark Mew has been there, but has since left. It is likely he has lain some traps there for you, so please exercise extreme caution. Dialga, in addition to the sacred pendants that he guards, will present you with another pendant, one of the 4 Origin Pendants. The Mountain of time is not far from here. Just head north, and you will see it, just beyond the Desert of Time. I will be at the base once you climb the mountain. May luck be with you."

Mew flew off once again to who-knows-where, while Cyndaquil and Chikorita got up and headed off to the north. After a while, they came to the desert. It was extremely hot, sandy, windy, and dry.

"So… we have to cross THIS? How are we expected to, Cyndaquil?" Just then, time seemed to stop around them. Every grain of sand in the air fell to the ground, and nothing moved, except for them.

"My guess… wait for time to stop. It IS the Desert of Time, isn't it?"

"I guess…" After a short while, the wind started again. They had to stop moving and turn around to keep sand from getting in their eyes. The wind stopped again before too long, and after a while of this, they finaly made it to a small structure. There was a sign on it that said "QUICKSAND RIVER. HALFWAY POINT."

"Oh, okay, yeah, that's just great."

"C'mon, Chikorita! We're halfway there. I can already see the Mountain!" They hopped between patches of sand that WERE'NT quicksand, and after a while, and a rescue, because Cyndaquil fell in once, they were finally at the mountain.

"Sooo…. This is the Mountain of Time?"

"It looks like it. Well, lets head on up!" They began climbing up the mountain. They didn't know it, but they were walking right into one of Dark Mew's traps…

To be continued…

* * *

The poll on my profile will only be up until the next update. Which may be a while. Anyway, VOTE! VOTE! VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!


	13. Chapter 11: We Fell for it

NO! I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

**Chapter 11**

**We fell for it…**

The Mountain of Time wasn't anywhere near as hot as the desert had been. Cyndaquil and Chikorita had only just started climbing, and they both agreed to that. The path branched in two just ahead, and they quickly decided on the left path. After walking for a while, they came to a rock wall.

"Well…. I guess we picked the wrong path…"

"I guess so, too, Cyndaquil. But it's getting late. Maybe we should stop for the night?"

"Yeah, okay." So they set down their packs, and Cyndaquil dug around in his until he found his tent. He began setting it up while Chikorita sorted out some food items and built a fire. She silently thanked Arceus that the last time the humans visited, they taught them that heated apples were even better than regular ones. After the fire was built, she started placing apples on a slab of rock that was held above the fire by some sticks.

"What'cha making?"

"Just some heated apples. Oh, and oran berries."

"Cool. Tent's all set up."

"That's good, 'cuz the apples are done, now." They both had a few apples and an oran berry, and then went into the tent to go to sleep. Chikorita fell asleep almost instantly, but Cyndaquil was still awake. He was still trying to process the whole idea that he's supposed to be a hero.

_It just seems so crazy. I mean, I lived in Solar Eclipse Village my whole life, all 10 years, and never left once. Until I went and met Mesprit, that is… Someone could've told me sooner! Not only that, but Mew just HAD to drag Chikorita into all of this. I'm pretty sure she'd be happier back home, where she's safe. Well, I'll never get to sleep if I keep thinking about all of this. Besides, I still have the rest of the mountain to climb._ And with that, Cyndaquil finally fell asleep.

_**The next morning……**_

Cyndaquil and Chikorita finished packing up their things. They had just finished their breakfast, and were eager to finish climbing the mountain. They went back the way they came, and headed up the right path. They came to yet ANOTHER rock wall, but unlike the other one, this one was very rocky and had natural foot and hand holds, as opposed to being a totally smooth face of a mountain. They climbed up the wall, and found themselves at the mouth of a cave.

"Through the cave?"

"Through the cave, Chikorita." They went in, and found themselves in a chamber with dark blue, glowing, clock shaped stones. They kept going and soon found a statue of a Celebi.

A voice resonated through the chamber that said "Defeat the guardian to be shown the way." The Celebi statue opened it's eyes and started heading over to Cyndaquil and Chikorita. Cyndaquil put on his Aqua pendant and became Aqua-Cyndaquil. He made the first strike with Water Gun. It hit the Celebi and knocked it onto it's back. It got up and retaliated with Ancientpower, which knocked Cyndaquil back, and as luck would have it, made it faster, stronger, and tougher. Chikorita used her Magical Leaf, and the statue slammed into the wall. It used Psychic on her, and left her feeling very weak. Cyndaquil used another Water Gun, and it easily dodged it. Chikorita surprised it, however, with a Razor Leaf from behind. Thanks to Overgrow, it was stronger than normal, and knocked out the Celebi statue. It's eyes once again closed, and it levitated over to the place it was at before, and the cave's back wall opened up. They could now see the summit, and began running toward it. Just before they made it up, though, the ground caved in underneath them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Cyndaquil and Chikorita were falling fast, and soon, Chikorita could no longer be seen next to Cyndaquil. She had fallen into a chute, while Cyndaquil fell into another chamber, and was knocked unconscious as soon as he hit the floor.

To be continued…

* * *

Once every year, humans visit the Stelar Region. A mystical power allows the humans to understand the pokemon. When the humans leave, they leave behind technology or knowledge to enrich the lives of the pokemon.


	14. Chapter 12: Separation

**Do I own Pokemon? No, no I don't.**

**Chapter 12**

**Separation**

Cyndaquil woke up a little while later and immediately started looking around.

"Ow, my head… Are you okay, Chikorita? ….Chikorita?"

A voice came from somewhere that said, "YOUR FRIEND'S PRESENCE IS NOT VERIFIED."

"Huh…?"

A different voice said, "YOUR FRIEND IS NOT PRESENT IN THIS CHAMBER, OR ON THIS MOUNTAIN AT ALL."

"What…?"

A third voice said, "SHE IS LIKELY FAR FROM HERE, IN THE HOLDING CHAMBER."

Cyndaquil was starting to get mad. "What do you…"

One final voice said, "SHE WILL LIKELY BE TERMINATED OR DISPOSED OF."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" By this point, Cyndaquil was mad, but not mad enough to transform into his Onyx-black counterpart (Let's call it Onyx Cyndaquil)

"WE HAVE ORDERS FROM DARK MEW TO DISPOSE OF CYNDAQUIL FLAME. DESPITE OUR MASTER'S DESTRUCTIVE NATURE, HE IS VERY HONORABLE, AND WILL ALLOW US TO GIVE YOU A FIGHTING CHANCE." The cavern began to get brighter, and Cyndaquil could now see what he was up against: 4 dark figures, one that was made of light purple ice; Dark Regice, one that was made of purple rocks; Dark Regirock, one that was made of dark purple metal; Dark Registeel, and one that looked like a figure of white fire; Dark Regigigas.

Dark Regigigas said, "THE POSSIBILITY THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS FIGHT IS ZERO."

The 4 Dark Regi charged at Cyndaquil. He opened up the fight by blasting Dark Regice with a flamethrower. It was hurt, but was still going strong. Dark Regirock hit Cyndaquil with rock throw, and hurt him pretty badly. Regice attacked him with an icy wind, which was easily dodged, but Cyndaquil jumped right into Dark Registeel's metal claw attack. He was knocked back into Dark Regigigas' zen headbutt, sending him flying into a rock wall. He used lava plume, which hit everyone, hurting Dark Regice and Dark Registeel badly. Dark Regirock was hardly affected, and Dark Regigigas felt it a little. Dark Regice was getting exhausted, and Cyndaquil could see that. He blasted him with another flamethrower, and Dark Regice was nearly down. Dark Regirock attacked with superpower, and Cyndaquil was knocked into Dark Registeel. He was left barely conscious, and very weak.

Dark Regice said, "I MUST ADMIT, YOU WERE QUITE THE FIGHTER. BUT THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE WON. THE BATTLE WAS OVER BEFORE IT STARTED."

"No… I won't let Chikorita down… She's… my best… friend…" Cyndaquil was starting to get angry, angry at Dark Mew for setting this trap and separating him and Chikorita, angry at the Dark Regi for telling him Chikorita was going to be killed, and angry at himself for letting this happen. And he was starting to turn black.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chikorita had just woken up in a cage inside a cave. She already knew Cyndaquil wasn't around, because, unlike him, she hadn't been knocked unconscious at the end of her surprise trip. There was a cold draft coming from the other end of the cave, indicating that it was in the Frost Area of the Stellar Region. There were rocks and ice around the cave, but other than those, the guard, and the cage, it was empty. However, unlike what the Dark Regi had said, he wasn't really going to kill her. All he was doing was watching her for Dark Mew.

"…So, why am I here again?"

"I have orders from Dark Mew to keep the Chikorita traveling with Cyndaquil Flame in here, under surveillance until Cyndaquil is terminated."

"He's a really strong pokemon, you know, Dark Pikachu. He won't be that easy to get rid of."

"Of course he is. But can he survive a 1 on 4 fight against Dark Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas?"

"………"

"In fact, he's probably already dead. But you are to stay in there until I receive confirmation of that."

Chikorita remained completely silent, but was thinking, _I don't think he's THAT strong… What if he really WAS killed? …Oh, no…_

* * *

Dark Registeel said,"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIGHT BACK. IN YOUR CONDITION, YOU WILL ONLY BRING ON YOUR DEMISE FASTER."

"Chikorita… Mew… Everyone…" Cyndaquil was starting to turn an even darker shade of black, and the Dark Regi were confused as to why, but kept advancing towards him. "I… won't… let… you… down…" The fire on his back became ruby red. "I WON'T DIE HERE!" There was an explosion, and the Dark Regi were flung back. When the dust settled, there was a ring of charred ground. And in the middle of it stood Onyx Cyndaquil. "**I won't go down that easy. Get ready for round 2!**"

Onyx Cyndaquil unleashed a super powered flamethrower on Dark Regice, which knocked it out. Dark Regirock used rock throw on him, and it struck it's target, doing a lot of damage, but Onyx Cyndaquil just shrugged it off. He used flamethrower on Dark Regirock, and knocked it out as well. Dark Registeel used metal claw, but Onyx Cyndaquil easily dodged it, and threw an ember attack at him, knocking him out, too. Now only Dark Regigigas was left.

"YOUR POWER IS INCREDIBLE, I WILL GIVE YOU THAT. BUT I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN THOSE 3. I WILL NOT BE AS EASY TO GET RID OF."

"**We'll see about that.**" Dark Regigigas has, by this time, recovered from the effects of his ability, Slow Start. He charged at Onyx Cyndaquil and hit him with a zen headbutt. Onyx Cyndaquil blasted him with a flamethrower, and did a lot of damage to him, though he didn't go down. Onyx Cyndaquil was shocked. Dark Regigigas was the first pokemon to take a ruby flamethrower and survive. But he knew another one or two would do it. However, Dark Regigigas hit him with superpower, leaving him weak once again. Dark Regigigas had just lost the battle, though, because Cyndaquil's ability, Blaze, was now in effect, so now a single flamethrower would definitely win this.

"**Big mistake, Dark Regigigas.**" He used his flamethrower, and Dark Regigigas finally went down.

"YOU… HAVE BESTED US… THE EXIT IS IN THE BACK OF THE CHAMBER…" The 3 Dark Regi faded away, and Cyndaquil went to the back of the chamber and found a ladder leading up out of it. He climbed up, and found himself not far from the summit. He ran as fast as he could to the top, and stopped just outside of Dialga's temple. He knocked on the large door, and waited for Dialga to come out.

"Hello?" Dialga looked down to see Onyx Cyndaquil.

"CYNDAQUIL?!?!" Cyndaquil returned to normal as soon as he heard his name.

"Whoa… Ow, my head…" He looked at Dialga. "Dialga! Mew told me to come see you."

"I know, young one. I see you fell into Dark Mew's trap. But where is your friend?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you did."

"Well, lets get inside and contact Uxie. It might know."

* * *

"Aww, you've gotta be kidding. She's in the Frost Area?" Cyndaquil, obviously, was upset.

"Yes, Cyndaquil. Is that a problem?" Uxie asked.

"Actually, yes, it is. I HATE the cold. I don't know why, but I do. So, of course, I have to go to the area of the Stellar Region that's freezing cold all year."

Dialga said, "Cyndaquil, I suggest you stop complaining. You DO want to save your friend, don't you?"

"…Yes, I do, Dialga."

"Then come with me."

"Okay. I'll see you, Uxie."

"Cyndaquil, wait. When you find Chikorita, tell her to call your name if you become your Onyx Cyndaquil form."

"Why?"

"It will change you back, but you will be left with a headache. I will see you again, young hero." Dialga led Cyndaquil to the back of the temple, and opened the door there. Inside, there were 2 pendants.

"These are the Iron Pendants. They will allow you to become the steel type I trust you will remember to give Chikorita hers?"

"Of course, Dialga."

"Excellent. Now, over here, is a secret chamber. Inside is a 3rd pendant. You will need it, as well as 2 other special pendants." He opened it up, and entered with Cyndaquil. "Here is the Pendant of Time. It will allow you to freeze time to get past certain obstacles."

"Thank you, Dialga. But I thought there were 4 Origin Pendants."

"There are, but we don't know what happened to the Pendant of Nightmares. I was given the Pendant of Time, Palkia the Pendant of Space, Giratina the Pendant of Dimensions, and Darkrai the Pendant of Nightmares. Ever since that day, nobody but Darkrai has seen it, and he refuses to tell us where it is."

"Well, I'd better go. See you!"

"Goodbye, Cyndaquil! I will see you again, young one!"

Cyndaquil ran down the mountain as fast as he could. Once he got to the bottom, Mew was there, as promised.

"Greetings, Cyndaquil. I see you found the 3 pendants. But where is Chikorita?"

"She's somewhere in the… ugh… Frost Area. I'm going to find her."

"Very well. I was going to suggest the Valley of Space next, but as long as you're going there, you might as well go to Mount Snowfall and meet with Articuno."

"Okay, but let's hurry. I want to get in and out of there as fast as possible."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 13: Frozen Wasteland

Still don't own it!

**Chapter 13**

**Frozen Wasteland**

Cyndaquil couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to have a terrible time in the Frost Area. Going there was the last thing he would've wanted to do, but his friend was trapped somewhere in there.

"Cyndaquil, do you know anything about the Frost Area?" Mew asked, curious.

Cyndaquil replied, "Not much, just that it's very cold and snowy there all year round. Which is why I don't really want to go there."

"Yes, yes it is. But why not? As a fire type, shouldn't you have resistance to the cold…?"

Cyndaquil thought hard, wracking his memory for any reason as to his dislike of the cold, despite being a fire type, but found none. "Yes, I should. But for some reason, I don't like the cold. I never really have."

"Curious…. In any case, the thing I wanted to tell you is that the beginning of the Frost Area is nearly devoid of life. Very few pokemon wander through this section. Another thing, you could easily become lost without a map, as there are almost no landmarks, and everything looks the same for as far as you can see. All that is there is a lone cave in a hill somewhere. I have a feeling that that's where Chikorita is. What we're going to want to do is find the cave, get Chikorita, and then hurry to the Glacier Temple. The Glaceon elder should be able to rest you there for the night."

"Sounds like a plan, Mew. How much farther is it?"

"Not much farther. See? It's already getting colder, and the trees have started becoming a mix of pine trees and other varieties."

"Oh, I hope to Arceus that I live through this. And I hope Chikorita's not too miserable in this cold…."

"I'm sure both of you will be fine, Cyndaquil." The air was getting ever colder, which bothered Cyndaquil greatly, and the trees were slowly disappearing into pine trees, while the grass either seemed to be disappearing entirely, or turning a maroon color. The colder it got, the more Cyndaquil just wanted to head home after getting Chikorita out of there, yet at the same time, he knew that if he did that, he'd be letting all of the Stellar Region down.

Soon enough, the maroon patches of grass faded to patches of snow, and the pine trees were dusted with it. Still getting colder, Cyndaquil was really feeling upset about going to the Frost Area now: It was already colder than he thought it would be, and they weren't even there yet! Still heading north, more snow seemed to be appearing with every step they took, until there was a blanket of it on the ground and it covered the trees completely. After a long walk through the frozen forest, they finally reached the Frost Gate.

"Is this it, Mew?" Cyndaquil asked, having been tired of the cold for a long time now.

"Indeed it is, Cyndaquil. This is the Frost Gate, built on the border of the Frost Area, to let pokemon know where the Temperate Area ends, and the Frost Area begins."

"Wow. I could've sworn the Frost Area started, I don't know, back where the snow was covering everything in sight. Well, let's get this over with….." Cyndaquil trudged through the snow into the gate, finding it slightly warmer inside. But he still felt very cold, so he decided to just head right through to the other side of the gate, and head out into the Frozen Wasteland.

"Okay Cyndaquil. The cave we're looking for is east of a group of four pine trees in the shape of a diamond. Remember, there are few land marks, so once you start heading in a direction, do not change your direction until you see something , as doing so could easily get you lost. And with your strange dislike of the cold, that would be a very bad thing."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Which way, Mew?"

"The four trees are somewhere to the north or northeast, the cave is east of there, and from the cave, we'll head northwest to the Glacier Temple, which is conveniently located at the edge of the Frozen Wasteland."

"Alright, north or northeast? I'll try northeast. Let's go, Mew. I want to finish this as quick as possible." The two pokemon headed off to the northeast in search of the cave so they could find Chikorita. It was quite a ways away, but they were heading in relatively close to the right direction, so they'll find it eventually.

**Meanwhile, in the Solar Eclipse Village Colosseum, which is now Dark Mew's Palace…..**

In what appeared to be a completely different world, there was the colosseum floating amidst a purple horizon, with the palace of Dark Mew rising out of the center. At the top of this palace was Dark Mew himself, gleefully floating around his throne chamber. He had yet to receive word of it, but he was almost certain Cyndaquil was dead, having been killed by one of the Dark Regi.

"I wonder how Dark Arceus will reward me. Perhaps he'll let me engulf other places in darkness. Hmm, I wonder what's taking so long with the news… And what shall I do with that partner of his? Dark Arceus refuses to let me kill her… Perhaps I should make her my slave…" Just then, a dark Eevee came into the throne room. "Ah, Dark Eevee. What's the news? Is he dead, or what?" Dark Mew asked hopefully.

The dark Eevee just had a look of disappointment on it's face. "N-no, sir, I'm sorry. Even all four of the dark Regi failed to obliterate him. Apparently he turned all black and destroyed them in a heartbeat. Dark Regigigas told me that just before I lost my mental connection with him. Due to our mental connection power not having the ability to cross into this dimension, he asked me to relay this message to you."

"Wh-what? That's impossible! One pokemon, no matter how strong, shouldn't have been able to survive their attacks! I purposely gave them absolutely incredible strength so they WOULD be able to kill him!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but it appears as if Cyndaquil has unnatural strength. At least when he's angry, or possibly in a dire situation. They weren't sure which it was, since he was incredibly angry, yet close to dying at the time he transformed."

"Interesting… I should try to research this. Perhaps if we were to study his strengths in this state, we could find a way to overcome it. Inform all troops to observe Cyndaquil in this 'super state,' should he acquire it again."

"Yes, sir." The dark Eevee left the throne room, leaving Dark Mew there to think about his next plan to dispose of Cyndaquil.

**Back in the Frozen Wasteland, where Cyndaquil and Mew were still looking for Chikorita…**

They had been searching for hours. They had found four pine trees, but they were not in the shape of a diamond. Then, from there, they headed northwest, but only found a large rock covered in snow. They headed southwest from there, and found a large pit filled with snow. And from there, they just went off to the northeast at a different angle. Cyndaquil was getting aggravated. "Okay, why are we just wasting our time? When we found those four pine trees arranged in a line, we should've just went back to the gate and went back at a different angle! But instead we've just been wasting our time running around looking in places, hoping to find the trees! We're lost, aren't we Mew."

"No, we are not lost, Cyndaquil. I happen to know exactly where we are," Mew said, looking over Cyndaquil's shoulder.

"Where are we, then? I'd like to find my friend and find a nice warm place to sleep for the night!"

"Look behind you, then. And please, calm down. I don't need you going off into your Onyx state right now."

Cyndaquil turned around, and was greeted with a pleasant surprise. He saw a cave. Not just any cave, but the cave with Chikorita inside of it. "FINALLY! Okay, so how should I go about getting her out of there? There's obviously a guard, and I'm in no condition to fight right now."

"Well, how about you cause some sort of distraction with your ember attack?"

"Alright, worth a shot." Cyndaquil fired off a volley of embers, which made contact with the wall of the cave. Dark Pikachu, curiosity getting the better of him, went outside to see where it came from. Cyndaquil and Mew had went around the back of the cave and to the other side, so when Dark Mew came out, he went over towards where they'd been moments earlier. They rushed into the cave and went to the back. They found Chikorita asleep in the cage. Cyndaquil went over to the door, but of course, it was locked. "Okay, that's just great. Where's the key?"

"Shh, he's coming back. Hide behind that rock. I'll distract him, then you attack him, quickly!" Cyndaquil hid behind the rock as told. When Dark Pikachu came back in, he saw Mew, and immediately started firing off thunderbolts. Mew flew to his other side, and when he turned around, Cyndaquil jumped out and fired off a flamethrower, which scorched Dark Pikachu.

"What the…" Dark Pikachu fell to the floor, unconscious. Cyndaquil picked up his key and unlocked the cage, then went over to his friend.

"Chikorita? Chikorita, wake up. It's me, Cyndaquil." Chikorita opened her eyes slightly, annoyed at being disturbed from her slumber. But as soon as she saw Cyndaquil looking back at her, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Cyndaquil! Oh, thank Arceus you're okay! I thought I might never see you again! I was so worried!" Chikorita shouted with joy.

"You were worried about me? You know how well I can handle myself, Chikorita. I was more worried about you! As soon as I woke up in that cavern, I was looking around frantically for you! Oh, and before I forget…" He pulled out one of the Iron Pendants. "This is for you. It's an Iron Pendant, and will let you become a steel-type." He handed it to Chikorita. "Now, let's get out of here before he wakes up," he said, motioning towards Dark Pikachu. Chikorita stood up, and followed them out of the cave.

"Well, this explains the cold wind coming from the mouth of the cave," Chikorita said upon seeing the Frozen Wasteland. "Where do we go from here?"

"The Glacier Temple should be not far northwest from here. We'd better get moving, it gets even colder here at night," Mew said, noting Cyndaquil's hatred of the cold. They headed northwest, passing more pine trees, as well as a pit of snow, but not much else occurred on the way.

"So, what exactly happened to you, Cyndaquil?" Chikorita asked.

"Well, after we fell into Dark Mew's trap, I was knocked unconscious upon hitting the floor of the cavern. When I woke up, I saw total darkness. Then I heard some voices, and then the cavern brightened up, and I saw Dark Regice, Dark Regirock, Dark Registeel, and Dark Regigigas in front of me. We quickly got into a battle, one it looked like I was going to loose, but then I started thinking about all the stuff that's happened over the past couple of days, including everything they said about you being trapped, and I realized it made me angry. Angry enough to turn into my 'Onyx' form, as Uxie put it. Oh, that reminds me, Uxie said that if I ever turn into that form again, you should call my name, because it'll pull me out of it. Anyway, I blasted Dark Regirock, Regice, and Registeel with my super ember attack, then hit Dark Regigigas with a ruby flamethrower. And by some miracle, he lived. Then he hits me, and I take him down with another one. From there, I went up to Dialga's temple, where I got the Iron Pendants and the Pendant of Time. Then I came here to get you."

"Wow. Sounds like you had it rough. All I did was sit in a cage, waiting to find out what would happen to me. How much further to the temple, Mew? It's getting too cold for me to handle."

"Well, you should be able to handle it. Cyndaquil's been having problems with the cold since before we even ENTERED the Frost Area. Anyway, you can relax now. It's right there." They walked up to the temple and entered it, and looked around. This temple looked similar to the others 3 that they've been in, but the stone was a light blue, and there was a large mass of ice in the middle. While this room was still cold, it was noticeably warmer than it was outside. A Glaceon nearby took notice of them and walked over.

"Greetings, my friends. Welcome to the Glacier Temple. My name is Flurry, and I am the Glaceon elder. Is there anything I may do for you?" Mew hovered over to her. "Mew? What are you doing so far north? You don't usually come up here, is something wrong?"

"Well, no, nothing's wrong, exactly. I am here because Cyndaquil's friend was brought here by Dark Mew. I needed to accompany him to this point, because we cannot take the chance of him becoming lost. These two need a place to stay for the night. Can you supply them with a room?"

Flurry smiled, then responded, "Of course we can. The Frost Area becomes quite cold after sunset, making for terrible travel conditions, much less sleeping conditions."

"You're kidding me, right? How could it POSSIBLY get any colder than that outside?" Cyndaquil, having experienced the lowest temperatures ever in his life, just couldn't see anything being colder.

"Well, without the sun to warm the land, the temperature drops several degrees at night. However, it doesn't get much colder in here. But what should you worry about the cold for? Aren't you a fire-type?"

"Yes. Yes I am. But for some strange reason, I can't stand the cold."

Flurry frowned at that comment. "Well, that certainly is unfortunate. But don't worry, you should be fine tonight. Anyway, follow me, I'll show you to your room." Flurry turned around and began heading into another room. Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Mew followed after her. In the next room, there was a set of stairs leading downward. Flurry descended the stairs, as did Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Mew. Flurry continued down a hallway, and eventually stopped next to a door about halfway down. "Here we are. This floor is much warmer than it is upstairs. If you still feel cold, however, feel free to set up a fire in the fire pit in the middle of the room. Please, enjoy your stay here."

Cyndaquil replied, "Thank you, Flurry." As he, Chikorita, and Mew entered the room, he asked, "Hey, Mew, are you staying with us?"

Mew shook it's head. "No, I am sorry, Cyndaquil. I will be leaving to return to the Temperate Area momentarily. However, if you are to scale Mount Snowfall and meet with Articuno, it should offer you passage back to the entrance of the Frost Area. Good luck out there tomorrow, you two. Get plenty of rest, you look terribly exhausted."

Cyndaquil, now realizing just how tired he was, responded sleepily, "Alright. See you, Mew."

"I will see you both again soon. Farewell, for now." Mew flew out of the room and the Glacier Temple, while Cyndaquil placed a log into the fire pit, and set it alight with an ember attack. He walked back over to where he was moments before, and threw himself down onto the floor.

Chikorita looked over at her friend. "Hey, Cyndaquil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if I had been stuck in there for too much longer."

"No problem. Hey, friends have to stick together, no matter what, right? If I don't look out for you, who else will?" Cyndaquil responded.

"I guess you're right. Well, good night, Cyndaquil." Chikorita also set down, and the two of them quickly fell asleep, resting up for the adventure they would have tomorrow.

To be continued…


End file.
